Festval escolar ¡baila Ib!
by Maii D kyo
Summary: "Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, eeeeeeeh macarena ¡aahe!" (salto, cambio de lado) ¡¿Un concurso de baile! N-no, ¡no podía hacerlo! Esto era…


_**Festival escolar ¡Baila Ib!**_

Ya era de día y me levante más temprano de lo normal, hoy sería el festival de mi escuela y tenía que ayudar junto con todos los demás estudiantes con las decoraciones que hacían falta y lo que los maestros nos dieran hacer. A mi grupo le había tocado escoger el tipo de comida que ofreceríamos a nuestras familias. Todos escogieron un platillo y postre, bebidas, dulces, en fin… muchas cosas. Como había invitado a Garry al festival, había traído unos de sus postres favoritos, sus adorados macarones. El estaría feliz con esa sorpresa, no tenía muchos ánimos de venir, la verdad no sé por qué pero le rogué y al final acepto venir.

Ya era hora, las familias comenzaban a llegar y todos los estudiantes iban en busca de sus padres. Mamá y papá me vieron desde la entrada y me saludaron con la mano, rápido fui tras ellos y a lo lejos, un poco más atrás de mis padres, estaba Garry con uno su cabello recogido y las manos en la espalda mirando a todos los de alrededor.

-¡Garry!- grite moviendo la mano para que me viera justo cuando llegue con mamá y papá. El miro hacia mi dirección y se acercó con cierta vergüenza viendo a mis padres sonriéndole también. Mis padres amaban a Garry, con el tiempo ellos lo vieron como un hijo más. Lo mejor era que me dejaban estar con él porque ellos sabían que Garry me cuidaría y que por supuesto, me ayudaría con mis clases de pintura.

-Ib, esto es tan bonito- dijo Garry entrando junto a nosotros y mirando todos los adornos que había en el techo y en todas partes- …retiro lo que dije.

-es verdad Ib, esto es maravilloso- dijo mamá ahora y les sonreí a ambos.

-¡nos quedó muy bien!- dije entusiasmada- ¡Garry, te tengo una sorpresa!- grite mientras lo jalaba del brazo y me lo llevaba corriendo hacia la mesa de postres. Escuche a mis padres reír y a un Garry quejándose.

-¡tachan!- dije parando frente al enorme plato de macarones y mire la expresión de Garry.

-¡AAAHHHH!~… ¡Ib!, esto…. Esto… ¡se ven taaaaaaaan~ deliciosos!- grito dándome un repentino abrazo y yo reí al verlo tan feliz.

-este fue mi aporte- comente orgullosa y Garry me miro sorprendido.

-¿T-tu escogiste esto por mí, Ib?

¡¿EEHH?! Eso… eso… de alguna forma era cierto. ¡Ib! Lo que él decía era verdad, lo había hecho solo por Garry.

-S-si… porque si no Garry no vendría- conteste nerviosa jugando con los dedos de mis manos, levante la mirada cuando no dijo nada y vi que tenía una cierta mirada de tristeza- Garry, ¿que pasa?- pregunte preocupada mientras le tomaba el brazo.

-lo siento Ib, no debía haber dicho que no vendría desde un principio… ¡la verdad es que por supuesto que iba a venir!, ¡no me lo perdería por nada!, después de todo Ib me invito e Ib es muy importante para- se detuvo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Estaba tan roja de la vergüenza que solo esperaba que Garry no lo viera pero… él estaba un poco rojo también- JeJe~… c-comamos un poco- dijo rascando su cabeza y asentí sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Luego de un rato se escuchó una invitación para participar en un concurso de algo, no había escuchado bien pero el premio era unos cupones ¡para la cafetería favorita de Garry!

-enseguida vuelvo- les dije a los tres que estaban sentados en una mesa donde venía mi nombre escrito.

-¿vas a participar?- pregunto mamá desde lejos y solo sonreí dándoles un pulgar arriba.

Tenía que ganar, costara lo que costara… ¡le daría esos cupones a Garry!

Mire alrededor, en medio de todas las mesas, había muchas personas, padres de familias y estudiantes. No sabía bien de que se iba a tratar el concurso pero de pronto comenzaron a acomodarse en filas largas. Mire de nuevo alrededor y me encontré con varias chicas de mis clases, entonces la música comenzó a sonar:

"_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa´ darle alegría y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, eeeeeeeh macarena ¡aahe!" (salto, cambio de lado)_

¡¿Un concurso de baile?! N-no, ¡no podía hacerlo! Esto era…

-mano adelante, mano adelante, cruza, cruza, cabeza, cabeza, cintura y salto.

-¿Garry?- lo mire sorprendida cuando apareció detrás de mi.

-JeJe, hola Ib.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-sabía que te pondrías nerviosa, te enseñare los pasos así ganaras- dijo guiñando el ojo y con eso tomo mis manos y me hiso hacer los movientes que había hecho hace unos segundos.

Esto era lo más vergonzoso del mundo pero el que Garry estuviera aquí conmigo, ayudándome y enseñándome a bailar ese extraño baile lo hacía mejor. Era un buen bailador y al poco tiempo ya estaba bailando yo sola y con él a mi lado.

No ganamos pero Garry y yo nos divertimos más que nunca, esta era la primera vez que veía a Garry bailar y el a mí.

-¡Ib! ¡Estuviste increíble, cariño!- grito mamá cuando estábamos a punto de irnos.

-es verdad Ib, nunca te había visto bailar.

-Y-ya, no se burlen.

-pero no es burla, Ib- dijo Garry que iba a mi lado derecho sonriendo- ¡estuviste taaaaan increíble! Aun no entiendo porque no gaste.

-por cierto Garry, tú también estuviste muy bien- dijo mamá y Garry se puso rojo como tomate.

-así es, muy bueno para el baile y la pintura, un perfecto candidato- dijo con guiño.

_**¡EEEEEHHHH!**_

-¿Qué pasa Garry?- pregunte de nuevo preocupada viendo cómo se tapaba el rostro después del grito, el negó de un lado al otro y escuche las risas de mis padres.

¿Qué había pasado aquí? ¿Qué era lo que me había perdido?

…**.FIN…**

**Hahaa aquí otro pequeño de Ib y Garry, espero y les haya gustado… lo hice a la carrera y lo acabo de subir :B**

**Gracias a:**

**Eru :D**

**Wendylove4 :D**

** :D**

**Por haber comentado, ¡gracias!**

**Espero que te haya llegado el mensaje pablo Ignacio, tu idea es muuuuuuy buena :D hahahaa, así que próximamente: "¿Ib está enamorada".**

**Si me quieren preguntar cualquier cosa o pedir algo, mi twitter es MaiiDkyo o mi correo es yuu_versailles ^^ **

**Ahora si… nos vemos luego. ¡adiós!**


End file.
